fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy meets Rocky J Squirrel
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a gray squirrel wearing a light blue pilot's helmet playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Rockett J. Squirrel, or Rocky for short, Wendy's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Wendy's voice calling for him. "Rocky!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow!" he hollered, "Wendy, how you doin' kid?" The squirrel put the telescope down. Wendy shook her head. Rocky couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Rocky, look what we found." Wendy said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Skippy. "We were in this sunken ship." Piglet added, "And it was really creepy." "Human stuff, huh?" Rocky wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his ankle dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Piglet's head and reached into Wendy's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this." said Rocky. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Wendy asked, "What is it?" "It's a dinglehopper!" answered Rocky, "Humans use these little babies..." He bent the fork, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to straighten their hair out." Rocky finished. Then he stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. "See p? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and, voiolay!" With that, he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" hairdo. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Rocky handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Wendy. "A dinglehopper!" "What about that one?" asked Piglet, pointing to the brown horn. Rocky took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the squirrel seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about normal things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Wendy's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Rocky took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Wendy gasped. "It's stuck!" Rocky coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Wendy exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag, "Oh my gosh, my uncle's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Skippy gasped. Rocky shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Wendy, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Rocky." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her uncle's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Rocky called, "Anytime." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs